


We're All Sorts Of Trouble

by LCHime



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, sweetness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/pseuds/LCHime
Summary: Kenny sends Nick and Kota out on a date together will anything go wrong? Will some hidden feelings come out to play? And why must Kota be so damn hot and adorable all the freaking time?





	We're All Sorts Of Trouble

~We're All Sorts Of Trouble~ 

 

When did it start? When did I fall so hard in love with you I get dizzy and hot just looking at you? And how did I know you loved me just as much as I love you? 

 

"A date with Kota? Are you sure that’s a good idea, Kenny?” 

It was a rare day off for The Golden Elite no autograph sessions, no matches, no filming just some overdue time off and one Kenny Omega had the perfect plan for the perfect day he arranged solo dates with his lovers he would go on a date with Matt to the beach and Nick would go on a date with Kota since the blond thought the two looked really beautiful and cute together. 

Nick was excited for sure but right now he was feeling nervous as hell he had never been alone with the Golden Star and just the thought of all the things they could do together made his body shiver with glee and worry. He jumped out of his thoughts as he felt Kota pat his shoulder just the simplest touch made all the difference this was going to be their alone time. 

After that night in Room 710 the younger buck started to learn and teach himself Japanese before that night he knew a few words and sentences thanks to Kenny helping him and his brother during their travels. Even after the slight falling out they had Nick was still determined to learn and speak Japanese deep in his heart he knew the four would be together someday and now that they were he wanted to make sure he could talk to Kota as much as he could without any help from Matt or Kenny. 

When you look at a man like Ibushi you see a very handsome man with a smile that can melt your heart but when Nick looks at him he sees far more than anyone else does. He sees a man who loves to laugh at the lamest jokes that Kenny says, he sees a man who will be happy to show off moves to Matt who applies them to his own move set. 

He sees a man that deserves all the love and happiness in the world he doesn’t need to be protected by anyone or anything but in Nick’s heart he feels the urge to every time they meet only because Kota was capable of anything at anytime of day. 

“So, Nick Kota would like to take you out to Round 1 today he wants to learn about basketball and play some games if you don’t mind that for a date of course?” Kenny asked trying to pick what swim trunks to wear for his beach date with Matt. 

“Honestly that’s the kind of date I would go for myself. Thank you so much, Kenny. Don’t worry I won’t need help talking to him so you and Matt go have a great time at the beach we’ll meet at Friday’s around six. We’ll be just fine together.” Nick posed with Ibushi who nodded and rested his head on his shoulder. 

A few moments later Matt and Kenny waved goodbye to Kota and Nick with giant smiles on their faces. “Think it will be a great first date for them?” Kenny held onto Matt’s hand giggling softly at such a question. “I think it is the perfect first date for them in more ways than one. Right now, Matt I want to focus on us...” The blond whispered and kissed Matt’s hand. 

Nick and Kota were already on their way to Round 1 and decided to walk since it wasn’t too far of a walk for them of course they stopped multiple times on the way due to fans wanting autographs and wondered why only the two were alone together. Many fans had forgotten that back in 2009 they had wrestled a few times and became friends they couldn’t speak much due to the language barrier but their wrestling matches spoke volumes to both men and they had a connection almost right away. 

When they finally reached the arcade the two men smiled at each other and laughed. “You know even after all these years I’m still not used to being swarmed by fans.” Kota said and looked over at Nick who in turn nodded. “Same here it’s amazing how the fans have taken the show BTE to a level I never expected. I didn’t think it would get so big either. Fans all over the world are creating subtitles in their language and theories for the show. A little web show is now this huge thing it scares me sometimes honestly but I’m having the time of my life.” 

Kota watched Nick’s movements and expressions closely he could tell Nick was pretty happy and also it seemed he was nervous about something. “Nick? Are you okay? You seem worried about something? Is it the attention you guys have been getting so much or is it something deeper?” Ibushi questioned Nick watching the man fix his hair a bit turning to look at him with those clear amber colored eyes. 

“You really get straight to it don’t you, Kota?” 

“Kenny does say I tend to do that a bit.” 

Nick laughed at that and stopped to collect those messy thoughts filling in his head. “It’s about the four of us together. I often wonder if the four of us can stay together. I know Kenny and you have a long history together and the two of us just recently joined I just...I’m scared that we won’t live up to your expectations. Kenny, he fell in love with us while you two were apart and we fell just as hard in love with him. Then you came back and things got even more crazy we had that terrible misunderstanding, had that intense match that left Matt crying for hours and me questioning my own feelings for Kenny and for you. Kota, I fell in love with you that night we had that match. My feelings for you scared the hell out of me because I didn’t know if the four of us would ever become friends again but then I saw the video of you telling Kenny to open the package we sent him. You had already forgiven us and called us friends. I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you how I felt but I remembered Matt and I told him how I felt about you and well at first he was angry and felt betrayed. Then I explained everything a little bit at a time and it made him realize that Cody was to blame and we were to blame too. We let fame and our egos grow and we started to drift from Kenny and that sucked and was wrong to do.” 

Nick’s hands started to shake as if he was standing in a cold freezer for hours on end soon enough his shakes came to a halt as Kota held his hands kissing the fingertips and smiled at him. 

“You telling me all this is a reminder to you, myself, Matt and Ken-tan that we will be just fine, Nick. You have such a huge heart but then again you always had haven’t you? You are quite like me in so many ways. I wanted to get Kenny back but I pushed aside everything bad that I did to him and thought of the old times. That was wrong too. And seeing you two with him all the time made me ache for the old times where it was just he and I. I never hated you or your brother, Nick not once. I wanted to thank you two for taking care of him when I wasn’t able to do it. Sure he was still broken hearted but you both made him smile, you both showed him love and happiness. That being said I must find a way to thank you the only way I know how...” his last sentence was a whisper as he dragged Nick somewhere private in the arcade and gave him a long lingering kiss. 

This was their first kiss alone together the air had the scent of ice cream cake and there were the only sounds of people laughing happily as they kissed behind the far back row of lockers that no one went into since it was always pitch black and kinda scary but that’s what Kota loved about it. “Nick, you and I are one in the same. Wild, pure, kind, violent and passionate. I really like being with you.” Kota paused their kiss to breathe and take in Nick’s position right now. He looked like he just won the lottery ten times in a row or had the best sex in his whole life. “Kota, when the hell did you get so good with words. Holy crap do you always do this with Kenny too? I nearly creamed in my pants. You might want to calm down a little on me.” 

“Why calm down when I can cause some trouble, Nick?” Once more his words low and deep as Kota unzipped Nick’s shorts taking out his hard cock into the cool open air. “I like being in danger, I like causing trouble, most of all I like you, Nick I like you very very much.” his smile becoming a quick smirk made quick actions on the young buck’s cock taking it into his mouth almost all the way. 

Nick had to quickly cover his mouth he took off his bandana and used it to cover his moans and cries. He had watched Kota do this to Kenny but to feel it for himself was like an out of body experience he never wanted to end. He recalled Kenny once saying being with Kota was like taking a trip into outer space the higher you went the more you felt one with the universe and that’s how Nick felt right now he felt a deep connection with the Golden Star. “Kota, I’m close are you sure you are okay with this...Ah...” he gasped his knees nearly giving out as he felt Kota press a finger gently against his hole he squeezed his eyes shut and in his mind he saw the four of them in bed together kissing and touching the last thing he saw was Kota slowly pushing his cock into Nick who was on all fours that made him bite hard into his bandana as he came hard into Ibushi’s open and willing mouth. 

His body shook violently as he wobbled before Kota held him in his arms quickly catching him before he took a hard fall. “Don’t go passing out on me, Nicky okay? I seem to have that effect on my lovers now I guess. Kenny nearly blacked out on me the first time we did it when we got back together and now you almost faint on me.” Nick couldn’t argue with that Kota did have a way with people once he regained his footing he kissed Kota’s lips softly and grinning. “How in the hell did we not get caught? Are you good at avoiding getting thrown out of places too?” 

“Most times yes though Kenny and I once did get caught behind a beer garden and let off with a warning once we signed some autographs first of course but other than that no I haven’t been caught since then. Don’t worry, Nick you are in good hands with me after all.” Kota gave him a wink as they returned to the main hall of the arcade and spent hours upon hours together. 

Nick taught Kota how to play basketball happy that Kota was willing to learn and enjoyed their closeness together. Ibushi of course taught Nick how to win at UFO Catcher games so he can win a bunch of prizes for Matt and Kenny as a thank you for the wonderful chance to be with Kota all day. 

“We should head over to Friday’s, Nick it’s almost six now we shouldn’t be late and I know you hate being late to anything we plan or the companies plan.” Kota held onto Nick’s spare hand since he used one bag to hold all the prizes he had won. He felt warm holding the Golden Star’s hand but it felt just right they looked beautiful together in his heart he felt they were going to be just fine. 

“Nicky, Bu-san! Hey!!” Kenny cried out waving with his shades on to Nick and Kota who waited outside the restaurant for Matt and Kenny. They looked completely tan and honestly looked like they had a wonderful time alone together. 

“Wow you two look tan and did you guys have fun or something I see bite marks on you, Matt.” Nick tapped a foot pretending to be upset at the sight. “We might have gotten a little into it while being at such a beautiful setting. We wouldn’t have if Kenny didn’t look so good in his swim trunks.” Matt pouted which caused Kenny to burst out laughing. “Well it’s your fault that you kept eye balling me every chance you had. You are just as much to blame as I am. Point is we did it and we enjoyed it case closed. Anyway, how about you two did you two have fun today?” 

“I gave Nick the time of his life today.” Kota gave off a kind-hearted smile that make Nick’s heart skip a beat. “We had a lot of fun, Ken-tan thank you for such a wonderful idea for us to spend time together. I got to know and fall in love with Nick so much more.” 

The four lovers started to walk inside as Kenny walked behind Nick whispering into his ear. “So I guess you two headed to outer space then hidden away from everything and everyone right?” 

The look in Nick’s eyes was priceless and made his face red throughout the entire dinner but one thing he learned that day was Kota was trouble and he welcomed him and the trouble with open arms till the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I finally finished this since I have been working on it for a few weeks now. I honestly love Nick/Kota together they would be really cute together don't you think? Anyway I have a ship name for them it's StarBucks and I hope I can write another one of them together soon but I think I might have to write Golden Elite first or another Golden Lovers one shot because this year so far has blessed us with so much GL stuff I can't handle it. Anywho see you all next time ^.^


End file.
